Drinking With You
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [CIDxYUFFIE] Drowning in sorrows, Cid and Yuffie find themselves in quite a cliché situation come morning… However, was that all that happened?


_**Disclaimer:** I own the perverted fantasies in my head about the characters, but I do not own ff7 or the characters themselves…._

_**Pairing:** Cid/Yuffie – CIFFIE – Cid Highwind and Yuffie Kisaragi – Old Man/Brat_

_**Summary:** Drowning in sorrows, Cid and Yuffie find themselves in quite a cliché situation come morning… However, was that all that happened?_

* * *

**Drinking With You**

Prologue

Everything was beginning to be fuzzy; the flickering lights of the dimly lit Turtles Paradise bar of Midgar barely of notice with the buzz I had going, progressing towards a drunken stupor. Even the sound of a loud voice in the background didn't cause me to turn, only lift up the clear glass of auburn liquid and press it to my pink lips, downing a gracious amount before setting it on the counter.

Tifa would have my head if she knew I was across town drinking at her 'rivals' establishment, instead of hers. Resting my chin on my knuckles, I stared at the drink. There was no way I was going to go sit in the new 7th Heaven with Tifa, Cloud and likely Reeve; all of which would try and pry into why I was in such a foul mood. Well, maybe Spike wouldn't ask, but his 'girlfriend' would and, of course, Mr. 'New-Neo-Midgar' president would join in too…

"Fucking hell, are you that god-damned toasted you can't even fucking hear me?" The familiar voice was slurred; apparently I wasn't the only one drinking.

How long had I been lost in thought? Turning my head I blinked, clearing the haze before it registered who was sitting next to me on a matching brown-leather stool. "Old man?" It hadn't been more than three months since we saw each other, but it felt as if more time had passed. "What're you doin' here?" I think I've entered my drunken stupor now.

"Same fucking thing as you, I'd fucking guess." Cid's voice held a mixture of amusement and concern. However, the latter seemed to drift away as the bartender placed a drink before him, his calloused hand grasping it and downing nearly half in just a few seconds. Or, possibly minutes, I wasn't certain. "Tif's place was too damned packed."

"Hmm…" My head swayed slightly; at least it felt like it. Giving a shrug I took another sip—gulp—of my drink before spinning on my chair to face him. A grin drifted to his face as his blue eyes looked down and observed the cleavage shot my v-necked white shirt gave; Highwind was not subtle, ever, and that was putting it lightly. Likely because of the drinks both of us have had, I didn't pull away and yell as he reached a hand out, grasping the front of my shirt, pulling it away from my body so he could look down better.

After a lengthened period of time he let go and grabbed his drink again, downing the rest and shouting at the bartender just a few feet away for a refill. "At least you finally fucking filled out, brat."

I blinked and nodded, turning back to nurse my own glass. "You're drunk." He snorted and lit a cigarette, the smoke drifting above us briefly before fading away.

Cid lowered his voice, exhaling after a drag. "Want to go get a room?" Forgetting his recently ordered refill.

Again I blinked before a smile spread over; Highwind had been known for asking that whenever the group gathered for a party; Tifa, Elena and myself. He had even asked Vincent once… and only once; I couldn't blame him though, the mysterious man was very attractive. Apparently, I wasn't much different, but I'd only gotten drunk around Reeve once when he and I were watching over the bar for Tifa who left for the night with Cloud to take a break and he refused to explain what happened. All the other times I was alone, so only Leviathan knows… "Only if you pay for it." I paused, that sounded bad even to me. "For the room, I mean." My comrade gave a chuckle and tossed some Gil onto the counter after the bartender passed the bill over. Nice, he got my drinks too; all 187 Gil of them.

We walked by, or rather crashed into a few chairs on our way out the door. Once the cold air hit us, though warm it felt with our inebriated state, Highwind tossed his arm over my shoulders, pulling me closer as we staggered.

Perhaps, I blacked out, but I couldn't say for sure as I blinked up at him with my silver eyes. A motel, I noted briefly as his head lowered, capturing my lips as someone said something beside us. My head was light and I giggled, but didn't know why… It felt as if I wasn't really here, like I was just watching myself and Cid as we stumbled away from the plastic archway covered in fake flowers and headed towards the stairs just a few feet away.

I never noticed the cheap platinum band on my finger till the morning…

_**--To Be Continued--**_

_**A/n:** I have no clue whether I am going to continue this, but thought I would let the rest of you be the judge of that. Let me know what you think…_


End file.
